Painting professionals are in general very familiar with hydraulic or air-less spray painting as well as with painting utilizing a paint roller mounted on an L-shaped frame with a handle. In the hydraulic or air-less spray painting system, a spray tip is mounted at the distal end of a spray gun which controls the supply of high pressure paint to the spray tip whereby the high pressure paint exiting the spray tip is atomized suitable for spray painting purposes. For purposes of reaching elevated or difficult to reach surfaces for spray painting, a pole extension having an on-off control valve and handle at one end and a spray tip mounted at the opposite end is utilized. The pole extension consists of one or more extension elements depending on the length of the pole extension required. Similarly, for painting elevated or difficult to reach surfaces with a paint roller, an elongated pole extension is attached to the paint roller handle. For this purpose, handles of paint roller systems are internally threaded to accept the threaded ends of the elongated handles or extension poles. Such internally threaded paint roller handles are generally provided with a uniform diameter and thread size throughout the range of standard paint roller sizes, including 9, 12 and 18 inch wide rollers. However, some variation in handle thread size exists among different manufacturers.
Painting system manufacturers recognized the need among painting professionals for a painting system employing the benefit of speed of a spray paint system and the quality of the rolled finish of a paint roller system. One such combined painting system is the JetRoller System manufactured by Graco Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn., U.S.A. The Graco Inc. JetRoller System consists of a pole extension hydraulic paint spray system with at least one extension element which is adapted to accept a specially designed detachable paint roller system for use together with the hydraulic paint spray system. The hydraulic paint spray portion of the JetRoller System includes a specially adapted pole extension element having an on-off control valve and handle at one end connected via a high pressure hose to a source of high pressure paint and an air-less spray tip at the opposite end of the pole extension. The on-off control valve directs the high pressure paint through a channel in the pole extension to the spray tip, wherein the spray tip or nozzle causes the high Painting system manufacturers recognized the need among painting professionals for a painting system employing the benefit of speed of a spray paint system and the quality of the rolled finish of a paint roller system. One such combined painting system is the JetRoller System manufactured by Graco Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn., U.S.A. The Graco Inc. JetRoller System consists of a pole extension hydraulic paint spray system with at least one extension element which is adapted to accept a specially designed detachable paint roller system for use together with the hydraulic paint spray system. The hydraulic paint spray portion of the JetRoller System includes a specially adapted pole extension element having an on-off control valve and handle at one and connected via a high pressure hose to a source of high pressure paint and an air-less spray tip at the opposite end of the pole extension. The on-off control valve directs the high pressure paint through a channel in the pole extension to the spray tipl, wherein the spray tip or nozzle causes the high pressure paint to be atomized for spray painting. Additional pole extension elements may be interconnected between the on-off control valve/handle and the specially adapted pole extension element for greater pole length. The paint roller portion of the JetRoller System is uniquely designed although similar in structure to standard paint roller systems and includes a rotatable paint roller mounted on the forward arm of an L-shaped frame which has a cylindrically shaped handle disposed perpendicular to the axis of the paint roller mounted at the other or rear end of the frame. The handle includes an elongated hinged portion which allows the handle to be connected axially to the specially adapted pole extension so as to be releasably clamped thereon. The length of the paint roller frame is such that the rotatable roller is positioned forward of the spray tip which is rotatably mounted via a swivel joint at the forward end of the pole extension to rotate perpendicularly to the axis of the paint roller so that the paint spray issuing therefrom can be adjustably directed relative to the roller. The width of the paint spray pattern vis a vis the rotatable roller can be adjusted by loosening the paint roller handle thereby unclamping the handle and sliding it axially on the pole extension. Positioning the roller closer to the spray tip narrows the spray pattern and positioning it farther away from the spray tip widens the spray pattern. When desirable or necessary, the paint roller can be detached from the pole extension by unclamping the paint roller handle from the pole extension and using the paint roller system separately. Each paint roller size of the Graco JetRoller System, whether 9″, 12″, or 18″, has its own specially designed frame and handle for use with the pole extension of the paint spray portion of the JetRoller System.